1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color measurement device and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus in which a color measurement machine, which performs color measurement of printed images, is provided, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-82679).
The printing apparatus (an image forming apparatus) that is disclosed in JP-A-2014-82679 transports a paper surface for recording, on which a test chart is formed using an image formation unit, on a guide plate, reads the test chart using a spectroscopic color measurement machine of a reading unit, and implements a calibration process on the basis of the result. At this time, it is possible to improve color measurement accuracy with respect to the test chart by reading a calibration reference member using the spectroscopic color measurement machine, and using a measurement result (a calibration reference value). Further, in the printing apparatus, during reading of the calibration reference object by the spectroscopic color measurement machine, the position of an upper surface (a calibration surface) of a calibration reference object is determined (refer to FIG. 4B in JP-A-2014-82679) as the same position as an upper surface of the guide plate by elevating and lowering the calibration reference member.
Given that, in the printing apparatus of JPA-2014-82679, the position of the upper surface (a calibration surface) of a calibration reference member is determined so as to be the same position as that of the upper surface of a guide plate. However, since a thickness dimension differs depending on the type of media, a gap (a difference in height) between the upper surface and the calibration surface of the media is also a value that differs. Therefore, when a color measurement result of media is corrected using a color measurement result of a calibration reference member, there is a problem in that respective color measurement conditions differ depending on the type of media, and it is not possible to obtain a correct color measurement result. For example, in a case in which a color measurement process is performed for a first media and a second media respectively having different thickness dimensions, a difference in height between the upper surface and the calibration surface of the first media and a difference in height between the upper surface and the calibration surface of the second media respectively have different values. Therefore, even supposing the same test pattern is formed on the upper surface of the first media and the upper surface of the second media, there are cases in which respectively different measurement results are output due to the influence of these differences in height.